


Late activation pollen

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Missions could put you in some intense situations. For Kakashi, he's lucky it kicked in late for Naruto
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 233





	Late activation pollen

This was why, Kakashi said that Naruto’s body was a blessing and a curse. He raked his hand through his hair as he mentally swore. He didn’t want to let any of the word escape because he didn’t want to corrupt anyone any more than they already had. Besides, Naruto wouldn’t know these words and phrases and Kakashi wanted it that was a while longer.

This… was going to be difficult. Kakashi was thankful that they weren’t going to rendezvous with the others because… this was going to take a while to finish. Take a while to finish and then… erase the evidence. He raked his hand over his face before he took a deep breath. Then another before he sneezed. This shit was potent.

He was so thankful that the Kyuubi’s affect on Naruto meant these sorts of things either kicked in late or didn’t kick in at all. They had dodged a very large problem. Because most likely the villain thought that Naruto simply had not reacted. Not that it would kick in later.

However, this was Kakashi’s problem now because it had kicked in. it had kicked in strong and it didn’t look as if this was something that would safely run its course. He was honestly a little worried about the thought of letting Naruto even handle it alone. Sensei had to step up.

Still… this wasn’t going to be something to proudly think about later. Although Kakashi might revisit the entire thing when he was alone. No matter how often he told his cute little genins the danger of shinobi Kakashi didn’t think that it really kicked in for them. Well… at least Naruto might pick up on the dangers of dangerous smoke bombs from this point on.

He pulled off his glove with his teeth before he let it drop onto his pack. Naruto was crouched over and shivering. Kakashi sighed softly before he knelt gently and rubbed a soothing hand over Naruto’s hair. “How are you holding up?” He asked as he ruffled Naruto’s hair. Kakashi made sure that when he stroked Naruto’s hair he switched things up as he ruffled the hair. Then he slid his hand under Naruto’s chin to tip the boy’s head up so he could access his eyes.

“Se-sensei.” Naruto panted as he leaned into his touch. “Kakashi-sensei.” He slurred. “I’m. Hot.” He panted. “It hurts.” He pushed against Kakashi as his eyes darkened. The scent clinging to Naruto got stronger and Kakashi sighed to himself.

“I know.” Kakashi settled against the rock before he pulled Naruto so the boy straddled him. “It’s the drug. Usually most poisons don’t affect you. Remember what we spoke about after the Chuunin exams?” Maybe this wasn’t the time. Naruto was rocking lightly against his leg pressing the damp cloth against him. “We’ll get back to that later.” He scooped his hands under Naruto and lifted the boy until he could switch him around on his lap. Now Naruto’s back was to his front. “Let’s take care of you here.”

He palmed Naruto’s front gently careful of the sensitivity. Naruto’s hitched cry when Kakashi trailed a hand down his pants made Kakashi tense up a bit himself. Naruto’s sounds were soft but he cried out and clapped his hands to his face when Kakashi’s hand slid into his pants.

“Sensei.” He whimpered as Kakashi’s fingers moved over his slit. He was already hard and hot to the touch. Completely soaked. Normally being this aroused meant that he would cum with a few strokes but this was a completely different circumstance.

Kakashi pressed a soothing kiss to Naruto’s neck as he gently stroked him from tip to base. Naruto squirmed with soft cries slipping past until he fell back onto Kakashi as his hips jerked.

Except. Nothing came out. Kakashi slowed his stroking as he thought things over. Naruto’s shuddering slowed but…this was going to be completely difficult for Kakashi after all.

“Naruto… I need to take off your pants okay?” Kakashi coaxed as he helped Naruto tug them off. It took a bit to arrange Naruto properly but he managed it. “Now.” He said softly. “I need you to keep your balance okay? I need both hands for this.” He used his wet hand to slip to Naruto’s ass and gently trace around until Naruto hiccupped and moaned.

His scent was incredible, the only downside was the burning flavour of the drug. Kakashi slipped one wet finger inside of Naruto and Naruto’s fingers dug into him as he gasped and moaned. Kakashi knew he was on the right track when his finger curved and rubbed and Naruto’s got jerked and spurted precum in his grip. From there was just the slow leaking as Naruto’s gasps got louder and louder.

This was helping. This was just helping. Kakashi ignored his own lower half as Naruto tried to bury his head in Kakashi’s shoulder. He smelt so nice. He leaned to get a better look of his hand wrapped around Naruto’s cock and ended up meeting Naruto’s wet gaze.

Naruto panted before he sank his fingers in Kakashi’s hair as an orgasm rolled over him. In Kakashi’s grip cum spilled over his hand. His other hand was clenched tight as Naruto’s lips met his through the mask. Kakashi waited for the shudders to ease before he pulled his mask down and kissed Naruto properly.

X

“Am I clean now?” Naruto looked a little flushed in Kakashi’s opinion but they had waited long enough. In his opinion Naruto was fine and Kakashi’s hard-on had finally settled itself. It could return another time when Kakashi had time on his hands. “Sensei?”

“We’re good.” Kakashi glanced around them before he scattered the ashes of the tissues that he had burned by the river. No evidence was the best evidence. “We have everything?” He asked as he pulled back up his mask. Naruto looked a little disappointed so he reached for the boy’s hand. “Let’s go meet the others and I’ll treat you to one bowl of ramen later.” He chuckled and Naruto perked up. Kakashi leaned to make sure all the scents were gone before he led the way to the team that must be cursing them for being late.


End file.
